Pokemon Mystery Dungeon RL2
by Rocket0634
Summary: This is a story about two people named Karai and Rocket, who get turned into Pokemon. Rocket; who lost his memory, and turned into another Pokemon, and Karai then go on a new adventure, to learn that the worlds they created aren't the same in person...
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. That is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. Also, some characters in this story belong to Pokepal Karai Natsume. The others belong to me.**

Prologue:

Would he EVER go to sleep? It didn't seem very likely with his friend over that night. Of course, his friend Karai wasn't getting any sleep either.

Karai, at the moment, was trying to think of some other odd story to type on the computer. She had planned to sleep that night around four am, when she always did. Although, there was the terror of knowing her brother planned to wake her at seven by screaming, "POKEMON IS ON!". Even though she liked the show, she had most likely seen the episode before, and would reply by saying, "I DON'T CARE! LET ME SLEEP!". As she continued to type her story, she put that out of her mind as much as possible. _Rocket has a friend over tonight. I wonder if that means they'll stay up later. Hey! Maybe he'll sleep at four too! Well, four his time. By that time here it'll be six.. _Karai thought.

"Hey Rocket, which door do I go through?" his friend asked.  
"I don't remember." Rocket said tiredish.  
_Geeze I'm so tired today... I also have this horrible stomachache. I can barely keep myself awake._ He thought to himself.  
"What do I do?"  
"I don't know."  
"What do I do?!"  
"I don't know!"  
_Hey, I never had any help when I played it, why should I help you?_ I thought.

Karai yawned. _Tired? Wait, no, I can't feel tired!_ With that thought in mind, she went to get two sodas and some candy. _This should keep me up at least an hour or two._ Then, she started typing on another story. _I wonder if candy would help Rocket stay awake. It helps me all the time!_

_I need some soda... I'm dying of thirst here._ Rocket thought.

Karai yawned again. Neither the soda, nor candy seemed to be helping any. _Noise. That might help._ With that, she turned on a random Japanese song she had saved to the computer.

_... It seems to be working. The boy was easy, since he was tired all day. The girl is also getting sleepy. It's only a matter of time... _Someone thought.

"KARAI! What are you doing up?!" Rocket asked.

"I don't know." Karai answered. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:10 AM" He said. He looked at his own clock, which said 12:10.

"That morning already?," Karai said, sounding somewhat dazed. "Well then, light shine in!" _What in the world am I talking about?!!_ She opened her eyes a bit wider and looked at her clock. _I shouldn't be feeling this dazed or loopy at 2 am. That comes at 5am_

"Light? At 2:00? Karai, have you been eating too much candy?" Rocket asked. "Karai, even sleepy, I'm not that clueless." Rocket said.

"Yeah...," Karai said, still dazed. " Erm. If tomorrow is today then what is yesterday is tomorrrow when today was actually yesterday but in a different universe it was today?" _Where is this crazy stuff coming from? What is wrong with me? Am I really in that much need of sleep?_

"I can't answer that now, I need to escort my friend in the dark." Rocket said.

" Awight," Karai said.

"Are you so tired that you can't even spell right?" Rocket asked.

**grrr...** _Just a second ago... that kid was sleepy, and now, after a small sip of water, and a small Ice Cream Sandwich, he's suddenly all awake..._ Someone came behind the voice...

" I can't be tired.," Karai said. She opened her eyes and sat up straight in the chair, then she looked at what she had been typing. " Yeah. Maybe I am getting a bit tired. Still, that was um...it had to have been a typing error." She didn't want to admit that she'd actually been that out of it at the moment. _The daze is going away somewhat. Still....I can't see why I'd feel this tired so soon!_

"Well, you DO get many errors." Rocket said.

"... Hey, what are you doing?" The voice asked.  
"Uh... nothing."  
"Look Mark, I may not be that smart, but even I can tell when you lie, as long as I've been with you."  
"Well..." Mark said.  
"Look, if you don't want to tell me, that's alright. But you're not the usual for lying like that."  
"Alright... I'm looking for a partner for Wonders." Mark admitted.  
"Mark, I can help you if you want."  
"Shock, I need to do this on my own, okay? I need to find someone perfect for him... or at least, close to perfect." Mark said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Shock asked.  
"Someone that knows Wonders better than either you or I." Mark answered.  
"But Mark, I've known Wonders all my life, and you know everything of the past!" Shock said.  
"And yet, Wonders hates both of us. The Pokemon I'm looking for... he just might fit it." Mark said.  
"Wait, but what about Aro?" Shock asked suddenly.  
"Don't worry Shock. I know what I'm doing here." _Man, I was hoping she wouldn't ask about Aro... Can't I keep any of my work a secret from her?_

"CANDY!!!," Karai yelled. " ROCKET!! GET HERSHY CANDY!!!! IT"LL WAKE YA UP GOOOD!! _Yay! The daze is gone!!...For now I guess.._

"Ahh!" Mark exclaimed aloud.  
"Look Mark, I can seriously help!" Shock reoffered.  
"No Shock, I can do this myself!" Mark exclaimed.  
"Come on... move out of the way..." Shock asked.  
"Stop shoving..." Mark requested.

"Oof" Mark said, finally being pushed out of the way.  
"Woah... what... what's this?" Shock asked.  
"My secret." Mark snarled.  
"Ah! Mark, why even bother keeping secrets from me anyways?" Shock asked, shocked. _That mysterious thing is the whole reason why no one can tolerate him..._  
"Well, there's still one more." Shock said.  
"Oh don't worry about her. She already has a partner." Mark said.  
"Huh? She does?" Shock asked.  
"Yeah, now stop distracting me... I need to send these two to sleep." Mark said.

" CANDYY!!!," Karai shouted again. _Oh no....the...daze.._ "Light!....DAyzzz......night.." _Too.....strong....._ "lafjkojgoohor005000" That was the first time Karai had ever actually fallen asleep at the keyboard.

"Hey Rocket! Look look! I finally got Bowser!" His friend said.  
"Rocket... Rocket? Huh, must fell asleep."

"I said I could do this myself."  
"Well, I still say you could use help." Shock commented.  
"Shock..."  
"What? I can't even help a little bit?" Shock asked.  
"I was going to say thanks." Mark said with a smile.  
"Oh... Okay. Er... yeah, let's get ready. Even you can't handle this part on your own." Shock said.  
"Yeah, I actually agree with you Shock. Come on." Mark said.

"WHAT?!"  
"That's right!"  
"You're just trying to make me angry."  
"No, seriously!"  
"... Prove it then."  
"Fine. Squirtle, can you please get over here?!"  
"Uh yeah Rita." Squirtle said.  
"Wh-What?!"  
"This is my for sure new partner Wonders! I TOLD you I didn't make him up!" Rita exclaimed.  
"Whatever. You probably forced him to join your idiotic rescue team." Wonders said.  
"No, I asked him if he wanted to join, and he said sure!" Rita exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I'm her new partner Squirtle... hey, who's that over there?" Squirtle asked.  
"Hmph, it's Shock. What does she want?" Wonders asked.  
"Wonders, that's NOT Shock." Rita corrected.  
"What? Then who is it?" Wonders asked.  
"It's Aro! I wonder what he's doing here..." Rita said.  
"Who's Aro?" Wonders asked.  
"Aro, is a Pikachu who prefers fighting without electric moves. I've heard a rumor that's he's pretty strong. But I think it's so cool that he can fight without his electrical powers! I want to be just like him!" Rita exclaimed.  
"You don't have electrical powers. You're a Chikorita." Wonders said coolly.  
"I MEAN to be able to fight without using grass type moves!" Rita said.  
"That's basically a fighting type. Anyways, how will using moves like that help him fight a Pokemon like Gastly?" Wonders continued.  
"Well... in that case maybe he would use electric attack. BUT in any other case, he trains to attack without electric powers." Rita said.  
"Hmph, that means I could beat him without worrying about his electric attacks." Wonders said.  
*hits him*  
"Wonders! You're not strong enough to battle him!" Rita exclaimed.  
"Ha! You've never even SEEN me in battle before." Wonders said.  
"Oh, hi Aro, I'm Squirtle." Squirtle said while Rita and Wonders were arguing.  
"Hello Squirtle," Aro said, smiling. "Did that Totodile over there want to battle me? It seems like he wants to."  
"Yes Aro, I want to battle you." Wonders said.  
"If only he had brains." Rita whispered to Squirtle.  
"Alright then," Aro said. "Did you want to fight here, and be humiliated in front of all your friends, or elsewhere in a more private area?" ((I'm starting to sound like her.......))  
"Ha, friends? You obviously don't know who I am." Wonders said.  
"Rita, I heard earlier that there was a Pokemon that needed some help..." Squirtle whispered to Rita.  
"What, and you didn't tell me earlier?" Rita asked.  
"Well, I was about to, but then you and Wonders started arguing. Anyways, let's go." Squirtle said.  
_I hate Shock and everything about her... but I did learn a lot while training... I has never strong enough to beat her or Mark because they were ultra powered. But this? This should be easy._ Wonders thought.  
"And I'm quite certain you know nothing of me either.," Aro said to Wonders. "Perhaps you've heard of my unique fighting style. Don't get overconfident just because I refuse to attack using electricity. Now, if you truly want to fight, attack me."  
Without any stall, Wonders charged at Aro and started with a bite attack.  
Seeing the coming attack, Aro jumped back and kicked Wonders in the jaw before he had a chance to bite down on the mouse Pokemon. Then, while the Totodile was stunned, Aro came foreword and punched him hard, causing him to reel backwards.  
"Err... lucky shot!" Wonders exclaimed. _Why did he get me so quickly? I barely had time to even get close to him before he just kicked me... What am I going to do?!_ Wonders thought.  
"Lucky shot my foot," Aro said. "You'd better learn to move faster. Come on. Try again."  
_Speed! Fine then, I'll show you speed!_ Wonders thought to himself. He ran around Aro, and then dug under ground.  
_Dig. A ground type move._ Aro closed his eyes and listened to the ground's vibrations. Wonders was going to come up right under him. He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late.  
"Boy I feel like an idiot. Dig is a ground type move, and you're a Pikachu." Wonders said. _I can't win this be keep using Dig though. That's just cheap._  
At this, Wonders decided to try to get Aro with a Crunch, and got ready to charge for him.  
Seeing what Wonders was preparing to do, he got in position for another counter, much like the tactic he had used the first time.  
Wonders was about to bite, and Aro was about to kick, when something stopped both of them in their tracks. It was a yellow blur, but then Wonders focused in and saw red cheeks. It was another Pikachu. Shock pushed Wonders away from Aro, and Wonders gave Shock a glare.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Wonders asked.  
"Wonders, we need you for something." Mark said.  
"What?! You think you can come here and tell me you need me for something!?" Wonders asked.  
"Yes Wonders. We need you to come with us." Mark said.  
"What makes you think I'm going to come?" Wonders asked.  
"Look Wonders, I may usually be untrustworthy, but I'm serious here, you can either come with us voluntarily, or… we'll force you to come." Mark gave Wonders a serious glare.  
_These two think they can control me… but I'm double-outranked here. I guess I have no other choice._ "Fine Mark, I'll go." Wonders said with a snarl. After taking a few steps, Wonders turned around and said to Aro; "Don't think our battle is over yet. When I'm done with these two, I'll come back for you."  
"Then I'll be waiting right here," Aro said. He then said down and closed his eyes, as if he were meditating.

"Hmm... I wonder what he's planning..." A voice asked somewhere.  
"I don't know, but it might have something to do with that Charmander and Vulpix." The other voice said.  
"Mark mentioned something about someone who knew more about us than we do." the first voice said.  
"I think it's the Charmander boss."  
"Whatever he's planning, we must stop him." The boss said.  
"What are you going to do, kill him?"  
"I'm not that ruthless. No, this Pokemon has too much power just by knowledge. I must erase his memory." The Boss said.  
"Is that it?"  
"No. I have a feeling that this Charmander is supposed to be Wonders's partner, and I cannot let that happen." The boss said.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Just watch…" The boss said. He murmured a spell, and then the Charmander started glowing. "With this spell, he will not be able to use any special powers he may possess. If Mark is interested in him, then he might have a spirit power."  
"You're going to great lengths to make sure you're not beaten."  
"If Mark and Shock get any more powerful, they might actually stop me from taking over the world! We can't let that happen." The boss said.  
"What about Vulpix?"  
"She will be a threat too. I'm thinking about switching it to a Pachirisu." The boss said.  
"Why?"  
"Because, from the way I see it, the only other Pokemon that can have a partner besides Wonders… is Aro. And you know the rules, Pokemon of the same type cannot be on the same team." The Charmander stopped glowing… turning into a different Pokemon…  
"Why not a Pikachu?"  
"There are too many Pikachu around here… Oh!" The Boss said.  
"What's wrong boss?"  
"Too… much… I can't access all my powers… I can only transform one of them into a different Pokemon. Oh well." The Boss said, still watching the Charmander from a psychic screen.

**What will happen to the Charmander? What could Wonders possibly have against Mark and Shock? Speaking of them, what do they have to do with Karai and Rocket? And who is this Pokemon who wants to transform the Charmander into another Pokémon? These questions, and more, will be answered later!**

**I hope this is an interesting story... and maybe... maybe... I might have a review? It might be nice, since I'm new to Fanfic and all of that. (But just so you know, I wrote this story with someone else from Fanfic; Pokepal Karai Natsume)**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. That is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. Also, some characters in this story belong to Pokepal Karai Natsume. The others belong to me.**

Chapter one:

Karai awoke to bright sunlight shining down on her. She sat up and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in her room anymore. She was in a forest. _I wonder how I got out here._ She stood and took a couple of steps forward as she looked at her new surroundings. It was then that she noticed something was off.  
_I'm not supposed to be walking on all fours. And why does it feel like I'm all fuzzy?_ She looked herself over to see that she had become a Vulpix, again. This had happened to her once before, but that was due to an unfortunate accident involving magic spells. _Again! This is impossible! I know I haven't messed with those books in weeks!_ She figured that perhaps she had done something in her sleep that may have caused this.  
_First thing I need to do is figure out where I am._ She walked farther into the forest and soon came to a clearing. She stopped when she saw what was sitting there. _I'm still sleeping! I have to be._ Sitting there was a Pokemon called Pikachu. Karai knew that no matter what she could have used her spell books to do, she could not do this much. She had no spells in those books that could be used for any kind of traveling. Especially traveling into made up worlds.  
She hit herself in the head with her paw to see if it would hurt. It did. _Something is not right here! How in the world did this happen!_ The Pikachu then opened it's eyes and looked over at Karai.  
"Hello," He said. "Have you come to see me for some reason?"  
"No," Karai answered, coming closer to him. "I'm trying to figure something out."  
"Ah," The Pikachu said. "Well then, could you give me your name?"  
"Karai," The Vulpix answered.  
"It is good to meet you Karai. I am Aro."  
_ARO?!!!_ Karai thought when he said that name. _It can't be!!!_

_Heheh, what a surprise... apparently that Vulpix knows some of the Pokemon around here too... Karai, won't forget that name._  
"Mark, what's with the smirk?" Shock asked.  
"Ah man, I let my mind wonder again..." Mark said.  
"Come on, we need to find that Charmander." Shock said.  
"What Charmander?" Wonders asked in his usual way.  
"He... might just be the Pokemon to be your partner." Mark said.  
"Why should I trust you?! You're a thief and you're a liar!" Wonders exclaimed.  
"Wonders, I won't force you to be partners with us. But you need a partner... and really... there's no other Pokemon." Mark explained.  
"I've heard Aro is teamless." Wonders explained.  
"Well then, you knew about him after all..." Mark said.  
"Huh? Ah, no I didn't! I just heard it!" Wonders said.  
"Wonders, I've been with you long enough to know when you lie." Shock said.  
"Shock, you sound like a Broken Record." Mark commented.  
"Why do you want me to be partners with a Charmander?" Wonders asked.  
"Because this Pokemon knows a lot about you Wonders." Mark said. "Strangely enough, even more than me."  
"But Mark... No one knows more than you." Wonders said.  
"I can't explain it... but we have to find him." Mark said.

"Ow... my head." Rocket said. He opened his eyes and looked around him, seeing a forest. He didn't know where he was... or who he was. A name lingered in his head though; the name Rocket. he also saw the name in the dirt. He didn't have any clue how it got there, but he thought it was for him. Little did he know, he drew it not too long ago, for some reason.

"How much further?!" Wonders asked.  
*gasp* "Uh..." Mark said.  
"Is there something wrong?" Shock asked.  
"Yes, there is. Something went wrong with the spell! We need to get out of here before he gets here!" Mark said.  
"Wh-What?!" Shock asked.  
"Wonders, I'm sorry. I need to get you out of here." Mark said, getting ready to use vine whip.  
"What are you- Wait... no, keep those things away from me! HEY, LET ME GO!" Wonders exclaimed.  
"Shock, find him. I'm leaving him to you. I gotta get Wonders out of here." Mark exclaimed, with a yelling Totodile in his vines.  
"Okay, I'll find him, no problem!" Shock exclaimed.  
"Mark, you'll PAY for this!" Wonders exclaimed as Mark took him away.

"Something wrong?," Aro asked Karai, who was staring at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief.  
"You, you're Aro," Was all she managed to say.  
"Yes," Aro said. " That would be my name. "Is something bothering you about it?"  
Karai was tempted to answer that, but decided not to. _He…he's real. Aro, is actually real. This just doesn't seem possible. Maybe it's a different Aro. Well, there's one way to find out._ "Aro, did you once run a Fighting Pokemon Dojo?"  
Aro's eyes widened at that question. _I never told a soul about that._ "Yes. How did you find out? Do you maybe know…" He stopped. _No. There's no way Karai would know her. That is impossible._  
"Know who?," Karai asked. She wasn't exactly too sure what he was going to say, but she had a pretty good idea of the person Aro might have said if he continued his sentence.  
Aro shook his head. "It's no one. Still, how did you know about that?" Karai thought about what to say. She couldn't tell him the real reason. There had to be something else she could say.  
The suddenly, A Bulbasaur carrying a Totodile in it's vines ran by. Then, the Bulbasaur stopped and turned to Karai and Aro.

When Mark looked at Karai and Aro, he let down Wonders, who still wasn't very happy. "Hello Aro and Karai. I see you have met. Aro, you know me right? I'm Mark." Mark said.  
"Yeah, the crazy Bulbasaur who thinks he can boss everyone around." Wonders added.

_Two Grass, two Electric, two Water, one Fire… and a Multitype. These are the Pokemon in the prophecy. But it doesn't state who the Pokemon are…_  
Shock walked forward, looking for a Charmander, when she saw a Totodile staring at her.  
"Hello." The Totodile said.  
"Uh… hi. Have you seen a Charmander come by here recently?" Shock asked.  
"A Charmander? What's that?" Totodile asked.  
"It's a Pokemon." Shock said.  
"… What's a Pokemon?" Totodile asked.  
*blink* "You… don't know what a Pokemon is?" Shock asked.  
"No. Not at all." Totodile answered.  
"… A Pokemon is a creature from this world that can have pretty neat powers. You're a Pokemon, you know." Shock said.  
"Oh. What's the name of the Pokemon I am…? Rocket?" Totodile asked.  
"No, you're a Totodile. But where did the name Rocket come from?" Shock asked.  
"Right there, where I got up." Totodile said. Shock went to investigate the letters in the ground. "These marks were made by a Charmander! That must mean his name is Rocket." Shock said.  
"I thought my name was Rocket…" Totodile said.  
"Huh? Can't you remember anything?" Shock asked.  
"Uh… uh… Pen?" Totodile asked.  
*facepalm* "Maybe… I should help you here." Shock decided.

"Yes. I remember meeting you when I first came to this area," Aro said to Mark.  
Out of many things that Karai's friend Rocket had told her about his stories that she could remember, was the Bulbasaur named Mark. _So, he's real too? And the Totodile. That must be Wonders._ She decided not to mention that she knew anything about them though.  
Aro then seemed to take notice of Wonders. "Are you prepared to finish our match?"  
"Huh? Well Wonders, I'm sorry for getting in your way there… But that Charmander is now gone." Mark then gazed at Karai. "I think his name was… Rocket? You might know him. It's… just a guess, but you might." _Guess, yeah right. I know she knows him. But why tell her that?_  
"Yeah, I am!" Wonders exclaimed.  
"Don't forget Wonders, you're going to need to find yourself a partner soon." Mark said.  
"Will you be quiet?! I don't have to do what you tell me!" Wonders exclaimed.  
"Since Charmander can't be your partner, you might be out of luck." Mark said. _Hm… What am I doing?_ Mark then vanished.

"… Is that right?" Totodile asked.  
"Yes! Yes! Wow, you're a fast learner! I wonder if this is what a teacher feels like… Anyways Totodile, can you remember anything yet?" Shock asked.  
"No. Sorry Shock." Totodile said.  
"There HAS to be a reason behind this… but that Charmander isn't around. I wonder what happened to him…" Shock wondered.  
"My guess is that he could have gotten his memory erased and got turned into a Totodile." Totodile guessed.  
Shock twitched her ear. "What… was…. that?" Shock asked.  
Totodile blinked. "Uh… wait what?!" Totodile asked.  
Shock and Totodile looked at each other very closely. "Guess what your name is." Shock asked.  
"I guess… my name is… uh… Rocket." Totodile said.  
"Hm… Okay, now guess, out of complete random, who my friend is." Shock asked.  
"I guess… wait, how am I supposed to know that!?" Rocket asked.  
"You might have a guessing power." Shock said.  
"Uh… I guess your friend is Mark the Bulbasaur." Rocket said.  
"Yes, yes! I knew it! Rocket, I don't know what happened to you, but it's you!" Shock exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm just glad you found your Chardile." Rocket said.  
"Chardile?" Shock asked.  
"Charmander and Totodile. Since I got switched…" Rocket answered.  
"Oh! Haha. Rocket, I have a question for you." Shock said.  
"Yes?" Rocket asked.  
"Can… you join my rescue team?" _What am I doing? Rocket is supposed to be Wonders's partner! But… two Pokemon of the same type can't be partners… Hey, I wonder if this is some sort of setup!_ Shock thought.  
"Sure Shock." Rocket said.  
"You… you're just going to join just after I ask?" Shock asked.  
"Why wouldn't I? You seem like the most trustworthy Pokemon in the world." Rocket answered.  
"Huh?" Shock asked.  
"I guess it's another ability… that lets me know if someone is trustworthy or not." Rocket explained.

"That was odd," Karai said to herself. _Wait, then Rocket was here? If he isn't here anymore, then what in the world happened to him?_ Karai's thoughts were interrupted by Aro and Wonders.  
"Alright," Aro said, stepping in front of the Totodile. " Let's finish this. You start. Attack me."  
"Alright!" Wonders said, launching towards Aro… THEN jumping above him, and shot a Water Gun at him in a position not easy to dodge. _Not very effective, but it's a critical hit! But again, it was a cheap shot._  
Aro could have dodged the Totodile's attack the minute he saw it coming. He decided not to though. He stood there as Wonders blasted him from above with the Water Gun attack. The moment Wonder's landed Aro jumped into the air and came down on the Pokemon with a kick to the head. The Water Gun hadn't done much in slowing him down. Although, it was a bit harder to predict where the water Pokemon was going to land. " Is that all you've got?," Aro asked Wonders. " If it is, you may as well give up now."  
Karai stood there watching the fight in fascination. _Never in my weirdest dreams did I ever think I'd actually see a real Pokemon battle. Although, my weirdest dreams often involve talking fruit loops. I'm glad that one isn't the one that happened. Aro fights just like I knew he would. He hasn't used a single electric attack yet._  
_Aro is too quick! I need to think of something!_ Wonders ran up to Aro, hoping to be quick enough to dodge his block, but was not…  
Aro saw that Wonders was going to come at him with a Metal Claw attack, so the moment Wonders was about to strike him, he grabbed the Pokemon's arm before his claws could make contact. Aro then managed to lift the Totodile and slam him onto the ground behind him. "Wonders, are you certain that you don't want to stop this nonsense now?," Aro asked him.

"Not many Pokemon trust me." Shock explained.  
"Well, I do Shock." Rocket said.  
"Come on, I want to see Wonders's battle." Shock said.  
Behind bushes, Shock and Rocket started to watch the battle, which Wonders seemed to be losing.  
"Why is he losing?" Shock asked.  
"I guess it's because he lacks speed." Rocket explained.  
"Speed? Aw man, that's a Pikachu! How can he beat him?!" Shock asked.  
"Maybe with Dig." Rocket answered.  
Shock and Rocket then heard Aro's question.  
"I think- Shock? Where'd you go?" Rocket asked.  
"No! I want to keep fighting!" Wonders exclaimed.  
"Wonders! You're talking nonsense here. You're caught in the middle of a battle **you can't win**. This is why you need a partner, so you can have someone help you with Pokemon who have an advantage over you!" Shock exclaimed.  
"Why are you always ordering me around?!" Wonders exclaimed.  
"Because, Wonders, I care about you. Also, I don't want you to get hurt." Shock answered.  
_She cares about him? What is she, his mother or something?_ Rocket asked himself.  
"Shock, quit worrying about me! Besides, Mark said my so called partner isn't around anyways. There isn't anyone else around here that doesn't already have a team member." Wonders said.  
_Unfortunately, that's true. Rocket joined my team, and I'm sure Karai will join Aro's team… hey, wait a second!_  
"Hey, maybe you could be partners with Aro!" Shock suggested.  
"WHAT?!" Wonders exclaimed.  
Aro laughed when that was suggested. "I don't really mind who joins me. Although, Wonders, if you did happen to join me, you would have to undergo serious speed training."  
_Teams?_ Karai thought. _Did I even give Aro a team? Wait, I remember, Pokeninja. Well, it certainly isn't a name you'd expect I suppose._  
_My guess is that Wonders might have a bit of fun in the team… a very long time from now._ Rocket randomly thought.  
"Wonders, do you REALLY have a reason to hate Aro?" Shock asked.  
"Yes, he does. His reason is; he hates everyone." Rita said, coming in with Squirtle.  
"Rita… hi." Shock said.  
"Oh, you." Rita said, glaring at Shock.  
"Actually, I do have a reason for hating Aro. I hate Aro because he's a Pikachu!" Wonders exclaimed.  
*SLAM* "Wonders you IDIOT! You can't go judging all Pikachu on Shock! Aro is the best! If I was able to join his team, I'd be definitely glad to join. Aro's pretty strong!" Rita exclaimed.  
_Tough Chikorita_. Rocket thought.  
"Well, I'm not you! And joining teams with Aro is NOT something I have in mind." Wonders said.  
"Wonders, haven't you always wanted to be stronger? Just think about how strong Aro is! You could be that strong someday." Shock said.  
"Why should I take advice from my enemy?" Wonders asked.  
"Wonders, she's right. You should join his team. I mean, he's actually willing to have you join his team! How many other Pokemon would be that willing?!" Rita asked.  
_Well, besides Shock, Mark, and Aro… No one._ Wonders thought.  
"Err… FINE." Wonders walked up to Aro (and Karai), and asked; "Aro, can I please join your rescue team?"  
"Oh, Karai!" Shock exclaimed, "Do you want to join his team as well?!" _Aw man… I wasn't supposed to know her name… I wonder what she'll say…_  
"I'd be glad to have you on the Team, Wonders," Aro said. "And, Karai, you too if you'd want to join."  
_Okay, this is ironic. I think up Aro and now he's asking me to join his rescue team. No wait, that's cool!_ "Sure," Karai said. " I'll join." _Hey! I just realized something._ She turned to Shock. "How did you know my name? I know I never told you before."  
"Mark told me your name." Shock said. _Well, he did… kinda._  
_Well, when we saw him, Mark did say my name._ Karai thought. _He knows just about everything from what Rocket says about him._ Then Karai began to think about Aro. She turned to him, and decided to question him about something out of curiosity. "Aro, are you going to go look for the Mystery Plate?"  
"You know about that?," He asked. _I never told anyone this. How is it that she knows?!_  
"Yes," Karai answered. "So, have you decided to find it, or not?"  
The rest of the group wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, except Wonders, who seemed to be listening with interest. He said nothing about it though. "For now, I don't think I have any plans to find it," Aro answered. _If she knows about the Mystery Plate then……could it be that Karai was sent here by her? To make sure that I find the Mystery Plate? I may have to find that out later._  
Mark came behind Shock without anyone (but Rocket) noticing him, and whispered something to her after Rita went to say something to Squirtle.  
"Shock, I have word that our enemy is looking for a special item." Mark whispered.  
"What is it Mark?" Shock whispered back.  
"It's called a mystery plate. It gives the user ultimate powers. It's the item Aro and Karai were talking about." Mark explained.  
"You need to stop getting into people's lives. Anyways, why would Luckychu need something like that?" Shock asked.  
"To get in the way of the prophecy. As you know, every Pokemon mentioned have to have ultimate powers. Two grass, Two Electric, Two Water, and Two Fire." Mark said.  
"Wait, that's not what I remember. I remember One Fire and a Multitype." Shock said.  
"I have it figured out Shock, I know who the Pokemon are. One of them is Rocket, who's supposed to be a Charmander, but instead a Totodile. Anyways, if Aro and Karai are supposed to have powers, it would likely be from that mysterious plate." Mark explained.  
"Wait, Aro? He's one of the ones in the prophecy? But he never uses electric attacks!" Shock said.  
"Yes, but he is an electric TYPE. And Since Rocket went from fire to water; he became a 'multitype,' Shock." Mark explained.  
"Oh I see. Should we find this Mystery Plate?" Shock asked.  
"Not now. We can't let Aro figure out what we're doing yet. He might use the plate to…" Mark stopped himself before finishing the sentence. _Well, he might not. He's changed since he became a Pikachu._ Mark vanished when Rita decided to look back at Shock.  
"Shock, what are you still doing here?" Rita asked.  
"Oh yes… there's one more thing. I have myself a partner." Shock said.  
She actually said it as soon as Aro finished speaking, and now she had everyone's attention.  
_Please don't call me up… I don't like crowds._ Rocket thought.  
_Who would Shock's partner be then?_ Karai wondered. _In Rocket's stories, it was a water type I think. Although, a lot of the stuff from the stories isn't exactly the same to the letter anyway. Aro is a bit different then I remember. That still leaves one question. What happened to Rocket anyways? I'm gonna have to interrogate Mark later. Provided I can find him. I'm certain he knows something about this._  
"Shock, Mark's your partner, everyone knows that." Wonders said.  
"Yeah Shock, both me and Wonders know that already." Rita said.  
"Look you two, when you left Team Destiny, me and Mark decided to stop being partners. Mark is now on his own. I've found myself a partner that only one of you have probably met." Shock said, looking at Wonders.  
_That one of us have met?_ Karai thought. She looked to Wonders. _Does he know? Maybe not….although, in the stories, Rocket was Wonders's partner. I gotta remember, this world is a bit different than that. Meaning that maybe, he's the one Shocks talking about! But I don't see any other Pokemon around here she might be referring too. Maybe he's not the one after all. But who would be her partner then?_  
"You're telling me someone was dumb enough to be partners with you?" Wonders asked.  
"Who would be partners with a thief?" Rita added.  
"A thief?" Squirtle asked.  
"You haven't heard? I thought by now everyone knew Shock was a thief." Rita said.  
_Hm… something tells me this isn't good. But, maybe I'm just the Pokemon to stop Shock from being a thief!_ Rocket thought.  
"Well, things will change Wonders, trust me. With the arrival of three new Pokemon, the prophecy begins." _I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut._ Shock thought.  
"Prophecy?," Karai asked. "What Prophecy Shock?"  
"A prophecy about something." Shock said.  
"Care to tell everyone what the Prophecy is about?," Karai asked.  
"Not really..." Shock said.  
"Shock, you're starting to sound like Mark." Wonders said.  
"If she chooses to keep that her secret, let her," Aro said. "Perhaps it's better that way."  
"Mmhmm! You guys might find out later, but you won't hear it from me. I need to leave now." Shock said, vanishing.  
"I hate her… so much." Wonders said.  
"Okay Squirtle, I think it's time we head back to sleep." Rita said.  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Squirtle asked.  
"Uh… Hey, you can sleep in the base! Come on Squirtle, follow me." Rita said.  
"Hm… Aro, should I head back home or train?" Wonders asked.  
"That is up to you.," Aro answered. "What would you prefer to do? You may train now if you would like, or go home to rest."  
"I would prefer to train first. What about you Karai? What are you going to do?" Wonders asked.

"How… do you do that?!" Rocket asked.  
"I have warping powers." Shock answered.  
"Wonders mentioned something about you being a thief." Rocket said.  
"Well…" Shock said.  
"I guess it's something that will go away in a few days." Rocket said.  
"Huh?" Shock asked.  
"I don't know, maybe it's my guessing power." Rocket said.  
"Well, Mark told me that it's a water type… Rocket, I would have never imagined it was you!" Shock exclaimed.  
"Things change." Rocket said.

"I guess we could train," Karai answered. _Although there's something I gotta know before we do anything._ She turned to Aro. "So, when do you plan to go and find the Mystery Plate. You know you'll have to do it eventually."  
He blinked. "I um….well, I haven't really thought about that yet."  
"Do you know where it is?," Karai asked. _Wait, why would he know? I wasn't even too sure myself._  
"I'm not sure," Aro answered. " I've been considering going after the plate for a while, but I'm not sure where to look. _And if I find it, what should I do? I've never thought about any of that._  
_I bet Mark knows where it is. But there's no way he'll tell us._ Wonders thought.  
"Okay, training time!" Wonders exclaimed.  
"Alright then," Aro said. "This is how we'll go about it. Neither of you are going to use your elemental attacks for this. At least, not yet anyways. Wonders, you need to work on your speed, we know that at present. Karai, I have not seen your battle style, so I don't know if there are any specific points I'll need to go over with you. For now I want you to face Wonders in training combat. Wonders, come at Karai with a metal claw attack. Karai, wait until the very last second, then dodge. I want to see how fast Karai reacts, and how much time it takes you to come close enough to deal damage to her."  
_O-kay_ Karai thought. _This'll be fun._  
"Okay." Wonders said, launching a Metal Claw at Karai.

"Rocket what can you do now?" Shock asked.  
"I don't know. I wasn't born a Pokemon." Rocket answered.  
"Well, try to tackle me." Shock said.  
"Why?" Rocket asked.  
"Because Rocket, you need training, and I need to see what moves you can use." Shock answered.  
Rocket ran towards Shock and successfully tackled her.  
"Okay, yeah, yeah, that's the way to do it. Now, scratch me." Shock said.  
"Huh?" Rocket asked.  
"Come on Rocket, you gotta know how to scratch." Shock said.  
"Okay, I'll try." Rocket said.  
Rocket then scratched Shock, as instructed.  
"Okay, easy. Now try to use any water attack." Shock said.  
_Oh boy, here we go._ Rocket thought. Rocket just tried to blow something, and somehow got bubble.  
"Not too bad, you're basically at a beginners level." Shock said.  
"Is that really all I can learn?" Rocket asked.  
"We could try teaching you dig." Shock suggested.  
"I know how to dig, like this!" Rocket exclaimed, digging underground, then attacking Shock.  
"Woah!" Shock said, after recovering from the unexpected attack. "That was impressive. That must be a work of your memory." Shock said.  
"Hm… Guess I just can't forget some things, huh?" Rocket asked.  
"This would be so much easier if I knew a water type around here besides Wonders." Shock said.  
"What about Squirtle?" Rocket asked.  
"Oh yeah! Tomorrow, the first thing I want you to do is look for Team Go-Getters base and find Squirtle. Oh yeah, that reminds me. What do you want our team name to be?" Shock asked.  
"How about Team Spark?" Rocket suggested.  
"Uh… if that's what you want." Shock said.

Karai stood there and waited until Wonders came close enough to her, then she jumped out of the way. _I almost didn't get out of the way in time. I need to move faster too._  
"Good," Aro said. " Wonders, you moved faster than I've seen you move yet. Karai, nice timing, but you need to move as fast as you can when you dodge an attack. You were a little slow on that, and Wonder's almost struck you. Now we'll do some speed training for you both, first off, I want each of you to come at me with an elemental attack. Water Gun and Flamethrower. Then, I want you to immediately turn around and strike with a physical attack."  
Wonders did as instructed.  
Wonders fired his Water Gun attack without hesitation. Karai had no idea how to use Flamethrower, but tried anyway. She was surprised when she actually blew a flame at the Pikachu. It didn't seem very strong to her, but she was glad she could do it. _Wow. I really did not know I could do that. If I practice this more, maybe I can make it stronger._ Both attacks seemed like they hit the Pikachu, but Aro was no longer there.  
He tackled both Wonders and Karai from behind and they fell to the ground. "Didn't I tell you two to turn and strike?"  
"Man, I should be used to this by now." Wonders said, referencing to Shock and Mark.

"Wow Shock, this place is nice." Rocket said.  
"I'm sorry if it's not good… It's meant for an Electric Pokemon like me." Shock said.  
"No, no. I enjoy electric Pokemon. Anyways, I don't care what this place looks like, I'd just like to get some sleep." Rocket said.  
"Wow… you're a lot nicer than Wonders." Shock complimented.  
"You're nice too Shock." Rocket said.  
"Oh so nice… There's something I need to tell you." Shock explained.  
"What?" Rocket asked.  
"You know, I think of myself as shallow sometimes. You see, I'll only allow myself to be partners with water type Pokemon. Oh, and Mark? We're not on a Team. If we were, a water type would need to be involved too, like Wonders. But Mark's given up on teams." Shock said.  
"So if I turned back into a Charmander?" Rocket asked.  
"Then Wonders would be your partner. Rocket, you're nice. But for some reason, I'm pretty shallow about that." Shock said.  
"But I thought you were friendly." Rocket said.  
"I am, I like everybody. But being in a team is different for me. You know, Mark told me I was supposed to be partners with a Squirtle named Blast… but things are so different now. I wonder if this is permanent…" Shock said.  
"However it turns out… we'll be okay." Rocket said.  
"Okay, okay. Let's go to sleep." Shock said.  
"Okay." Rocket said.

Karai jumped up off the ground. "Oh yeah. I forgot." She then charged at Aro without even thinking about it. In a flash, he was gone, and she ended up charging right into a tree. _That hurt._  
"That wasn't a very good idea," Karai could hear Aro say to her. "Let's see how fast you two can be then. Let's see which one of you can land an attack on me first. Wonders, why don't you try now?"  
_Hm… Shock did that to me all the time. She always wanted me to attack her, then she'd disappear and get behind me. After I figured out her pattern, she went another direction and tricked me even more. Aro probably fights like her. Hm… judging by his position, he's going to disappear and then reappear to my left. He'll probably expect me to attack behind me, but then I'll surprise him with… Metal Claw!_  
"Wonders?" Aro asked.  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Wonders exclaimed. He launched a Water Gun, and ran forward. Then when he reached Aro's original spot, he turned towards the right…  
Aro was ready to strike Wonders with another kick, but got a surprising Metal Claw to catch his foot, and knock him over. Wonders then used Metal Claw right at him for a Critical hit.  
"Impressive," Aro said when he was able to get up. "You must have paid close attention to my movements to predict where I would strike. You are now ready for phase two of this training. Karai, for you to be able to move on, you have two more chances to strike me."  
_That's amazing how Wonders was actually able to land a hit on him._ Karai thought. _I never thought he'd be this fast though. I wonder what he means by Phase two._ She looked up at the sky. It was getting later by the minute, and they were still out training. _Aro must like doing this. After all, it's sort of like what he did when…._  
"Are you going to attack or not Karai?," Aro asked. "We need to get to Phase two before dawn."  
"Yes," Karai said. "I'm gonna try." _I have no clue what to try though. I don't exactly have any attacks that can, hey wait a minute_... She concentrated hard on the Pikachu, and suddenly he became extremely stiff, as though he couldn't move at all. Karai took this chance to run forward and tackle him to the ground. _Awesome! Imprison attack worked!_  
"Nice work Karai. Disabling your enemies before they even have a chance to strike." Aro said while still on the ground. "It'll be a few moments before the Imprison attack wears off. You two can rest for a while. Then we can begin Phase two."  
_Sure I hit him… and maybe I did seem faster than usual… but what Mark told me…_  
*flashback*  
"I've tried everything Shock. This Totodile just can't get as fast as he should. The fastest he could go would probably be enough to pull a reflex, but besides that, he won't be able to use Agility." Mark said.  
"Can a Totodile even learn Agility?" Shock asked.  
"No… it cannot." Mark answered.  
"You two are really unreliable." Wonders commented.  
*end flashback*  
_That I just did, was a simple reflex… Although, it would have been better if I spun left than right. Also, with that and being able to go faster, I would have gotten him before he even moved his leg… or disappeared._  
"Karai, you did pretty well there." Wonders complimented. _I don't usually give complements, but that was pretty smart of her._  
"Thank you Wonders," Karai said. _Even though that was just plain luck. I had no idea that would even work._ Karai looked back at Aro who was still lying still on the ground. "So, when do you think he's gonna recover?"  
"I don't know, but it should be quick, or else we won't get more training anytime soon." _I wonder why I need to train… Is it because I want to beat Shock? No. It's because I want to beat Aro._ Wonders thought.

***To be continued later***


End file.
